


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season Five: The Re-Write

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Afterlife happened differently, Lincoln Campbell Lives, Mace might actually be super, Melinda May and Phil Coulson are Skye's Parents, season 5 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: What would have happened if Lincoln was alive? What would have happened if Radcliffe hadn't gone off the rails?
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo-Yo Rodriguez, Bobbi Morse/Lance Hunter, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Phil Coulson, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. The Rider Appears

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't too happy with Season Five. I feel there are some corrections to be made, and I'll make sure to stay as coherent as possible using my AU.

"Breaking News! A robbery has just been caught on camera in LA! Joining us on scene is..." Sounds of zipping up and two bodies shuffling around fill the room. Silver gauntlets slip onto a woman's fingers, while sparks flew from a man's, muffled voices from the television playing out as the woman zips up her jacket, throwing on a beanie.

"Can't we ever just have a normal Saturday?" Lincoln questions, looking out over the city. Daisy rushes alongside him as they run along the rooftops, wind whipping at their faces. Lincoln had managed to save himself from Hive by turning his entire body into electricity, and phased back to Earth. There, he lost his memory for a month. Then the sightings came in.

It was slow at first. Daisy believed he was dead, paid some of her SHIELD monthly salary to Lincoln's sister and Robin. Then, a picture of him surfaced on a Lithuanian hacker site, claiming he had used electricity to take down an entire terrorist cell, proven to be an old HYDRA base. Daisy had broken down, surrounded by her parents, Jemma and Fitz.

It had taken a fortnight to find him. He kept having flashes, but he remembered her. Said that she was the only thing that had kept him going. Slowly, it had taken time, but he got his memories back. He remembered the pain of phasing back to Earth, feeling every molecule in his body splitting and stretching miles down, only to find himself in India.

The flashes gave him headaches, but the one name stuck in his system. _Daisy._ He had to get back to her, that was his mission. Over the next few weeks, the memories flowed back, each one more painful than the next. He found people, healers that taught him spirituality. Then she came back, and with it, clarity. The full library of his memory came back, and with it, the pain.

He'd nearly snapped, put in a coma for a day.

They put him through rehab for three months, finally deeming him fit enough to go back to training. It had been good to catch up with Daisy, and the training had started to be put to good use.   
  


"Nothing's ever normal with us, Lin. We're SHIELD." Daisy retorts, chasing the van as her powers kicked in.

It was like a motor, revving into gear as she boosted up from the ground, the air rushing underneath her feet, boosting over the speeding van, like a comet as it crashed through an intersection. "Lincoln! Get it!" She ordered, dropping to the ground just in front of the out of control vehicle. Covering herself in a crouch, the sound of crackling thunder boomed as the van jetted over her head, screeching to a halt as fiery sparks came out of its top, lain upside down. "Thanks."

Strutting up to the van's window, she put a finger to her earpiece. "What can you get me about these guys, Jem? Pretty please?" She asked, crouching down. The guys in there were bloodied up, though slightly. Interestingly, they had Watchdog patches on their shoulders. It enraged her, but she remembered what her Mom had taught her, breathing through her nose. If these bastards were gonna hate on her, she was just gonna kick their asses, prove herself and show why they shouldn't screw with her. "Well, their ages range from 32 to 45, and they're prominent members of the Watchdogs. One seems to be rather high-ranking. I'd say kill him, but the Director wants a good front." Jemma informed through the comms, her tone sympathetic. The new Director was splitting them apart, and it wasn't a coincidence.

"Cause you're so buddy buddy with the Director." Daisy mumbled. Lincoln materialised next to her, standing over the van with his arms crossed. "Might be letting my emotions rein a little here, but it feels good to have them helpless like this." He admitted, grinning a little. Three Inhumans had been killed in the past month by these guys. It wasn't funny in the slightest, and Daisy and Lincoln wanted blood.

Just then, they heard a new engine. Coarser, deeper and rumbling way more. It sounded fast. Lincoln noticed the flames first. They rose to the size of a monster truck, peeking over a fence. "Daisy?" He asked, smacking her shoulder. "What-" She replied, whipping around to see the fire. "Oh, shit! Whoever this is, they're Inhuman. Protect the racists!" She growled spitefully, standing in front of the van as a black 67' Chevy came roaring onto the scene. A horrifying sight had dread pooling in her veins. Whoever was driving it had a flaming skull. "Oh my God."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fitz looked through Daisy's body camera, gaping at the sight. "What in the world is that thing?" Jemma demanded, dropping her tablet down on the table as she joined him at the screen. Fitz shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but you have to get them out. Now. I'll notify the Director." He ordered, rushing over to his laptop.

"Nathanson!" She called over to the most annoying man she'd met in months, her new assistant walking round the corner. "I want Agent Coulson and Agent Mackenzie notified, right now, and I'll need every pair of eyes studying this man!" She barked, gesturing him off with a sharp point, rubbing her temples. "Oh, God, why did I agree to this?" She sighed, looking towards the frozen image that sat next to the live feed. Daisy and the thing were engaged in combat, and Daisy so far had managed to keep it at bay.

* * *

  
Lincoln had the men tased and wrapped up securely by the side of the road when Daisy called for help. "Lincoln! Assistance, right now!" He saw the guy she was fighting, swallowing at the sight. It was... disturbing, to say the least. "Coming, dear!" He urged out, zipping right into the battle as his electricity clashed together with a BANG! Their weapons met, and the flame dude had this admittedly sick looking whip that was completely ablaze. "Quakeshock is called for, Daisy!" He ground out, his bones were burning, every part of him felt like it was breaking apart as he held the fight.

"You got it, Pikachu!" Daisy cried out, leaping into the air, before blasting back down, her fist shattering the earth around her as a shockwave boomed across the cityscape. Why the hell were there civilians just standing around? They're gonna get killed! She screamed in frustration as Lincoln jumped in, roaring as his voltage screamed through the crater, contacting Fireboy with a vaporising wail, which sent the man flying.  
  


He grinned, watching as Daisy stood, groaning. Her bones ached. Had she become a grandma overnight? She hoped not.   
  


Ghost Rider was furious. The boy and girl had pure souls, sure, but they were insolent whelps, getting in the way. He wouldn't stand for it. The boy his body was tethered to was pure, and more like the boy was hosting him rather Ghost Rider hosting him. It was rather infuriating actually. No matter.

The guy was getting up again, much to Daisy's chagrin. "Why can't you just stay KO'd dammit! Can one person actually just go cold for once!" She muttered frustratedly, her powers gushing out from within her, when she dropped like a stone, screaming in agony! "Oh my God! What the hell!" It hurt. **So much.** She knelt on the ground, cradling herself as Lincoln grabbed her. "Simmons, we're extracting, now! Quake's out, we have to go, this guy is a wall." Lincoln blared urgently into his mic, scooping Daisy into his arms and starting to dash away, when he heard the screams.

Whirling around, he felt the sudden urge to hurl onto the sidewalk. Every single one of the men's heads had exploded, and one was missing. "What the hell?" Lincoln wondered. He wasn't the only one. Daisy shuffled, huffing in pain as she stared up at Lincoln. "Lin? What is he? He hurts.. so much." She cried out, falling unconscious. It chilled him to his bones.

* * *

Coulson was worried. His daughter and her soulmate were out there, fighting some ethereal thing that appeared during a Watchdog robbery, and all but one Watchdog was dead, the other missing. For it to be that effective placed it right on top of Coulson's warning bell list. Mack felt the same, both of them looking at a haunting picture of a flaming skull. "What in God's name is that?" Mack questioned incredulously. It put the fear of the Devil in him, and it reminded him of Hell in a way. Whatever it was, it was a dangerous being. Something called a Celestial, if Captain Marvel's advice was correct.

"I don't know. But it's disturbing." Coulson stated, pulling out his phone. He needed to call May. "That makes him a priority. First, Daisy." He stated, walking away. That thing had hurt his daughter like folding paper. That, combined with the deaths on his hands made Coulson suspect the guy was practiced, and a complete, apocalyptically dangerous being. Still, May could take on gods without breaking a sweat, and if her daughter was hurt, Coulson would bet everything in SHIELD that she could kill this guy with her pinky in under a second.

"Phil. I heard." The ice in her voice was at a level Coulson had heard only twice before. With Ward, and Bahrain. Bahrain had made May terrified to even go near baby Skye, now Daisy, and it had taken months for her PTSD to fade enough for her to even touch Skye. Being around her daughter distracted her, and for the first time in a year, he saw her smile.   
May's Ice, could be compared to Romanoff's Winter Glare, but May could take the admittedly amateur honeypot spy in minutes any day.

"Then you know we're routing back to base. This guy's dead, May." He ground out, much to May's agreement. When she got her hands on him, she didn't care if the guy was made from hellfire, she'd extinguish him and turn him into a glacier.   
  


Mack talked to Davis, a fellow agent and friend of Mack's, who's wife was also expecting. He was excited, but nervous. It made Mack heartsick, missing Hope even more these days. He and Elena had been unable to try again, and didn't want to risk it. To hear the Davis was looking forward to meeting his new kid made him giddy again. "Hey, sir, we have the rest of the cargo unloaded, and the Director has been made aware of the situation." Mack put a hand on Davis' shoulder warmly. "Come on man, how long you and Eve known me? It's Mack!" He reminds, much to the other man flushing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I just figured courtesy, right? Anyway, six weeks in the air, I'm ready to see her again." He blurted, feeling incredibly sympathetic towards the big bear in front of him, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Hey, big guy. You'll be a great dad someday." He comforted, much to Mack's deadpan look, which Davis returned right back. "I'm not joking. You and Elena always wanted this, and she's been discussing it with Eve. Just talk to her, please." With that, he left the room.

Mack sighed, sitting down on the crate. After Hope, he didn't feel ready to be a father again. It had sapped the life out of Elena, but the way she'd handled that was to throw herself into mentoring. Mack dealt with a harsh amount of pain by training. He hit harder, pushed himself to the limit. Now, he thought about it. Maybe they could try again. Maybe they could get Hope back.  
  


* * *

  
Jemma laid in the new conjoined bunk she and Simmons had in their new room. She hated her new role. She hated the new Director. She hated what happened to her team, how the Director split them apart. Fitz walked in, pacing. Jemma frowned. "What's wrong Fitz?" She asked. Nothing usually got him this panicked, He wrung his hands, hyperventilating. "Radcliffe, he's done something so _stupid!_ " He yells out in frustration, turning to Jemma as he spread his arms. "The bloody bastard's gone and out AIDA into a bloody artificial body!" He cried out, rubbing his forehead in despair.

Jemma was speechless. "But that should be impossible! We-we need to tell the Director, now. He's violating the Sokovia Accords." She eked out, jumping up from bed to the phone.  
  


* * *

From deep within an oil rig underwater, something glows a deep orange, whirring.


	2. The Director is The Most Annoying Piece of Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Director, and Ghost Rider gets furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely hate Mace, he lied and he's fraudulent. I hate the fact that he politicises everything and puts his image over the people. Never, NEVER does image and PR come over FUCKIN human lives!
> 
> Anyway, rant over. I will be updating Detroit in a few days, just preparing for my first college shit.

Daisy stalked along the corridors. Apparently, the Director had called her and Lincoln in to discuss the new fire guy threat. "This fucker gets on my nerves. Every single one of them. I don't care if Dad said he's an Inhuman, he's a piece of shit. You'd do so much better, Link." She states, looking to Lincoln with a comforting smile on her face. Lincoln sighed. He didn't like the guy either, but they had to deal with it after Coulson stepped down. He wished May had been chosen instead.

"I know, I hate him too. He's hiding something and if experience tells me anything, it's that secrets destroy teams. We need to trust, and not that bullshit he spouts, you know, "A team that trusts is a team that triumphs.' He's a fraud, and we both know it. I just don't get it, what's his angle here?" Lincoln wonders aloud as they turn the corner, seeing a bodyguard stand outside the door. An Inhuman needing a bodyguard sounded ridiculous, but both factored in the Inhuman deaths that had happened over the past few months. There was a fourteen year old girl in Nevada they'd found who was dead. Her throat had been slit, and there was evidence of sexual assault. They'd cried each other to sleep for the next few weeks, and Lincoln had had a massively hard time being easy on the Watchdogs. May and Coulson had needed to hold him back in case he killed some. He felt no regret for the ones he did.

"Let us through." Daisy ordered to the guard. "I'm not in the mood, and I will throw you out of the way." She threatened, only for the guard to smirk cockily. Asshole. He wasn't even aware of his surroundings. She could kill him with seven different things in this hallway alone. "Director, they're here." He called, looking straight into her eyes. She strode past him into the room, Lincoln following along, though not before apologising. "I'm sorry. She's wound up. New Inhuman, and he got away." He said, and the guy nodded back to him in understanding. He knew the two were filled with rage, having gone through the most horrible things. He'd empathise if her were Inhuman.

The first thing they found was the Director swarmed with groupies. Skye scowled in disgust. How could she ever have been one of those creeps? She knew the answer. The Rising Tide had taken her in, manipulated her and turned her into a radicalist. Nevertheless, she was still an anti-capitalist anarchist, but she was for the people in a better way. She could do without the roundabout restrictions, but she's gonna save lives no matter what. It's her duty. God, she sounded like Captain America, and the idiot was rotting in a prison for the damage he caused in Bucharest. She'd save people, but she'd do it the right way.

"Director." She scoffed. The groupies un-swarmed, revealing him. Big, hefty guy with a cleft chin and blue eyes. The perfect super, they said. Bullshit. He's a souped up politician. "Ah, Quake, Static! Heard you took on a new Inhuman." He sounded cheery, his voice pitched up. Lincoln crossed his arms. "Heard you didn't even bother helping." He sneered, voice dripping with derision, like green venom, pooling on the floor. Mace's face hardened. "Watch your tone Agent Campbell." He warned, puffing out his chest, reminiscent of a lion at the bottom of a pack. Lincoln couldn't help but stifle his laughter.

"Mace, this person, I don't know what it is, but I don't think it's Inhuman." Daisy spoke, flicking the frozen image onto the screen. The look in those hollow holes was like a thousand exploding stars, and yet, like a void of emptiness. The righteousness yet evil justice in its glowing sockets explained its motives pretty easily. "It's hunting the Watchdogs, like us. And, he's taken justice into his own hands." She brought up newspaper articles, including those saying 'Trusted Teacher Found Dead!' And 'Banker Burned Alive!' "One's a known pedophile, one's a rapist." She was quite proud of it actually. These kinds of people didn't deserve life after the shit they put people through. "Sir, this guy is deadly, but he's doing good! If we bring him in and tone him down, he could be a real asset!"   
Lincoln nodded along.

"Sir, I despise killing. If I can help it, I never kill anyone, and when I killed John, I promised that I would try. But these people, it instills a feral , ancient rage in me that wants them dead. I'm glad they are, they committed atrocities! Why are the real police not handling this? We keep hearing nothing but 'out of our jurisdiction.' I have to call bullshit here, sir, they're idiots who get off on killing innocent black people and letting rapists get away. You saw what happened to Tyrone Johnson right? Those fuckers had a senator protecting them, and he fucking got them!" Lincoln said, raising his hand towards the screen, laughing in disbelief. Ever since Cloak and Dagger had joined SHIELD and the Avengers, he and Daisy had gotten to know them and the Runaways pretty fast, and with that the rest of the team. Daisy and May were taken with Tandy and Molly, while Chase and Molly had naturally gravitated towards Mack and Elena. Tyrone liked Lincoln the best, and the two had gotten some pretty good pranks on the rest of the team. He missed the two, but he expected to be seeing them around a lot more.

Mace crossed his arms. "As well as that may be, he's dangerous and a killer. I want you two to find him, and if needs be, kill him." He ordered. Seeing it would do no good, Daisy bit back a scandalised retort, resorting to a middle finger behind his back before walking out. Lincoln grinned devilishly. "I'll get him back. He has super strength, right? What about Pete's webbing?" He asked. Daisy grinned. "I dare you, do it. I'll cover if you want." She advised, leaning up and kissing him. "I have training with May. Don't be late for the jet, okay?" She reminded, walking off. God, Lincoln loved that girl. She was a ray of sunshine on a winter day.

* * *

Ghost Rider stood in front of his captive. His host had said that the criminal had hunted people with abilities that were unique for them. It angered him. If the Celestials created the world to be diverse, why were these groups so opposed to difference. It was disgusting and had ended with unlawful deaths. He wanted justice, just as his host did. He saw what happened with that man. The cops were guilty, and should've never been bailed out. Even he knew not to restrain someone with a knee on the neck, it was the fastest way to cause brain bleed, and he had made that mistake thousands of years ago. It had been pre-meditated murder.

" **YOU GET JUDGEMENT."** Rider boomed, much to the petty coward's whimpering. Pathetic human. _'Hey, Ghost, easy on the insults. We're meant to be judging the guy, not insulting him. He'll die, but he'll die with that modicum of dignity.'_ Ghost, if he could scoff would. His host was too soft. " **REYES. I PASS JUDGMENT. MY JOB IS JUDGING CRIMINALS. I AM YOU, YOU ARE ME.** " Rider reminded. A non-committal groan released from Robbie. _"Okay, fine. Just kill him fast."_ If only they weren't locked to each other.   
  


**"YOU ARE SCUM. WHERE ARE THE OTHER OPERATIONS?"** Ghost interrogated, slamming his fist into the wall. The bones rattled, while the criminal shook in his slacks. "I don't know, man, I don't know! We were workin' with the Chinese smugglin' weapons and tryin' ter kill you, man, I swear, please don't hurt me!" The criminal whimpered. Ghost leaned in close. **"YOUR FEAR. I LOVE IT. SAY HELLO TO CHARON FOR ME."** Ghost leered, strutting to the Chevy. He loved this car, same as Robbie. It reminded him of his Chariot. The fondness Robbie had for it was endearing too. Endearing, such a strange word. Emotion was new to him. He wondered what other emotions he could feel. For now, his rage would drive him.   
  


The engine roared into life, like a herd of horses. The rumble soothed him, his foot to the pedal as it charged forward. "No! NOO!" The scum screamed, before a sickening crunch.

Robbie felt Rider draw back into him, sighing. "That never gets any easier." He comments. Ghost chuckles, his baritone voice deep and warm. **"YOU GET USED TO IT."** Robbie acquiesced, shuddering at the sight. Ribs hung, broken from the man's ribcage, blood dripping slowly from his intestines, his trainers stained with red. The vest was stained with grease, dirt and blood, while the man's face was gashed, both his eyes purple. The last breath escaped from his lips, Robbie smirking as fire blazes in his eyes. "Serves you right."

* * *

  
Fitz was let in by Radcliffe, wandering in. "Hey, thanks for having me over. Jemma wasn't able to come, too busy with her new role. You know, Scientific Advisor." He gushed, sighing. "I'm so proud of her." He murmured. Radcliffe calling from the kitchen. "You've got a good lass there Fitz! You keep her close like I did my Agnes." He called back, the last tone wistful. He missed her dearly.   
  


Fitz was sat down when he called back. "Yeah, of course I- Oh my God!" He jumped back covering his eyes. A naked woman stood before him, smiling. "It's great to finally- it's great to finally- it's great to finally-" Her words froze him. Oh FUCK. He didn't, did he? Radcliffe quickly popped back in, cursing when he saw Aida, throwing a gown over her. "Oh, God- you weren't meant to see this!" He exclaimed, pulling Aida to the side. "I'm sorry, she's malfunctioning."

Fitz was livid. _Lost: Fitz's Cool. If found, please return immediately. If not found, call Jemma._ "What. The Fuck? Holden, you know the stipulations of your house arrest, no experimentation without advisory boards!" He yelled out, jumping up. He clasped his hands together. "Please, please tell me that's not what I think it is? Did you even code her correctly? AI don't glitch! You haven't created an AI, you created a goddamned android!" Fitz screeched. Holden attempted to placate him. "Come on Fitz, you're being irrational. You've met AIDA, computer assistant on the screen." Fitz laughed, a short bark of pure disbelief. "Every single bit of my cool has vanished into the void of god fuck knows where, I think this is a perfectly rational reaction! To quote Peter, when will you learn? When will you learn that actions have consequences?"

"Here's what we're going to do," Fitz ordered. "We're bringing AIDA to Jemma. I'm not letting you stay here experimenting, you've gone mad. Second thing that's gonna happen, is you're going back in solitary. You've lost your goddamn mind, and I don't wanna end up flying to the future because of a rogue robot." He shook, gesticulating at Holden. "But first. Shut her down, and we'll watch football."

* * *

Tandy and Ty were out on the town with Brigid. "Feels good to be out on a day out after all this trouble." Tandy commented, nuzzling into Ty. He grinned wildly, flushed. "Yeah, we've been doing our jobs. Unlike a certain Hawk." Brigid rolls her eyes, amused at her daughter and her soulmate. "Relax, I'll talk with Kate soon. Something's up with her."

Looking out to the bay, Ty frowned. The rig wreckage was glowing orange. "What the..." He stared down at Tandy, who matched his concerned look. Setting her jaw, Ty followed her lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I've been watching the new Offline TV situation. I will be making a post about this. If you've seen what's happening, Fed did HORRIFIC shit to Yvonne, Lily, Poki and Kimi, including Choco, Rae and Leslie. It borders on sexual assault, and I am sickened.
> 
> On another note, I genuinely can't shake Cloak and Dagger. I swear they won't be in everything. I'll try at least. My name's Tandy anyway, so they keep reminding me, and it's an addiction at this point. Also, Ghost Rider will have a slightly different backstory.


	3. AIDA, The Divine Pairing and the Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cloak and Dagger head out to the rig with Lincoln and Skye, Jemma and Fitz discuss AIDA. Ghost appears in New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind on the whole Offline TV thing. I figure bringing it to attention here was the least I could do. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. As I write, I am currently re-watching Season 1. I miss the old days.

Coulson was at the counter when the phone rang. Answering it, he called. "Hello?" He asked. Ty's voice came through the other end, sounding worried. "Coulson, the bay, it's glowing. We're gonna need help, and Tandy's two minutes from diving in herself." Ty warned. He was standing by the docks, Tandy flipping a dagger out in her hands. The new utility belt came in handy for meds. 

"Okay. Keep me posted, but we'll be sending Daisy and Lincoln to you. They'll be an hour in in 10 minutes. Just, ah, take Tandy out to eat or something, keep her distracted. Daisy said she likes dancing, right? Go to a karaoke bar." Coulson suggested, hanging up. May walked in next. "What's up?" She asked. Coulson groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "New Orleans. Cloak and Dagger report a glow from the bay, the oil rig from Roxxon wreckage. Y'know, the one that activated their mutations." May sighed, moving her weight as she looked down. "Of course. Whatever's there, it's an 084. Sending in a containment team?" She questioned, noting the look on his face. "You're sending in Skye and Lincoln." She realises. Fingering his glass, Coulson nodded.

"I trust them. That said, we're both worried, aren't we?" Coulson stated. May set her jaw, nodding. "It's a parent's job to worry. She's our kid, those four are kids. They shouldn't be here, and I've always hated it, but it's the job." She answered, taking a glass of her own. Coulson grinned, remembering something. "You know, I bought another bottle of Haig." He told her. Raising an eyebrow, May stepped in, grinning at the bottle. "You were never a lightweight from what I remember." May commented.

* * *

Daisy and Lincoln sat in the Quinjet next to each other, wondering what the glow was. If it concerned the Divine Couple, it was serious. "What do you think?" Daisy asked, intertwining her hand with Lincoln's. Lincoln cocked his head. "Probably something to do with Fire guy. It's not a coincidence, why else did you think he showed up when he did?" He answered, looking ahead. Skye took in a shaky breath, nodding.

"Those two have been through enough, Tandy especially. That monster trafficked her. I can't imagine what she must've gone through. And those blues!" Skye exclaims, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly. Lincoln nods. "They're tough. They're gonna handle a lot more and we both know it. It's up to us to help them, be their supervisors when Mayhem can't do it." He advises, much to Daisy's dismay. 

The plane sets down in the secure location, under a cliff by the beach, on a bought property listed under Detective O' Reilly. Tandy's new home.

The girl met them as they walked down the runway, in her new gear, a bulletproof suit with tactical gear built in. "Took you a while." The blonde comments, taking in the sea air. Mina had recommended it to her while they were running experiments. She'd found solace in science, her past history with narcotics and using them made her partial to chemistry. She'd decided to expand her fields, and Mina helped.

"Yeah, well, it's not the Bus. What do you have?" Skye asked, Ty popping in. He'd been watching from the lighthouse up top, blinking down once he heard the bird land. "What we have is a possibly radioactive substance in the middle of the goddamn Pacific. Look." He brought out his phone. He had taken a photo before they'd gotten the hell out of dodge. He had no idea if civilians had seen it yet, but he'd put money of it.

Daisy and Lincoln leaned over, inspecting the photo. It glowed orange, lighting a decent amount of the bay. "Right, so, you gonna take us to it?" Lincoln asked. Ty nodded. "Grab onto me." He ordered, Tandy taking his hand. He had his new cloak with him, and as Daisy and Lincoln took hold of Ty's shoulders, the darkness overtook them.

The next thing they knew, they were on the pier overlooking the water. "You have the equipment?" Tandy asked. Lincoln brought out a ball from his back pocket, throwing it into the air. Glowing blue, it unfolded outwards to reveal several scuba helmets. At Ty's confused look, he grinned. "Compressed storage devices. Simmons says they can carry a few handfuls of grenades." Tandy lifted her finger. "Is that based on the stasis tech Shuri mentioned during her last visit to New York? Because if so, tell her that the physics behind this is bullshit." Tandy stated. Daisy rolled her eyes. "Tandy, you are the living embodiment and harbinger of an entire dimension, and you're calling our physics bullshit?" Daisy said, surprisedly. Tandy only punched her shoulder good-naturedly.

* * *

Ghost Rider drove as fast as he could along the freeway Reyes had mentioned. He had felt the book pulsing tohim, and two other signatures, one of the opposite of the Darkforce, and one similar. The Divine Pairing had returned. He could trust them. ' The Divine Pairing? ' Robbie asked curiously.  "A PAIRING SET BY REALITY ITSELF. REINCARNATIONS OF THE GODS OF LIGHTHOLD AND DARKHOLD, LIKE THE BOOK YOUR UNCLE WAS AFTER."  Ghost explains. They'd dealt with that when they could, but now they felt something shift again. 

As Route 68 passed them by, they dropped into New Orleans.

* * *

They sat on a raft in the middle of the bay, just over the glow. "We go down together?" Ty asked. The group nodded in agreement, pulling on their scuba masks. "We have one oxygen tank each, and it'll last twenty minutes. We get down there, grab the 084 and get out. Got it?" Daisy ordered. The two younger supers nodded.

"Okay. Follow my lead." Lincoln said, diving off the boat, with the others following behind. "What is it?" Ty questioned as they descended. The glow was getting brighter, and the heat was stifling, rubbing against their skin. Ty's cloak battered all around him as they got closer and closer, until they reached the bay bed. "It's a book." Tandy stated, furrowing her brow in confusion. When Daisy got a closer look at its title, she gaped.

**DARKHOLD.**

* * *

"I'm going for it!" Tandy exclaimed, reaching for the book. Ty's eyes flew wider, reaching for her as she dashed forward. "Tandy, no!" He was too late, as the second she touched the book, she began screaming, gut wrenching and throat-soring. "Oh, shit, no! Get her away!" Daisy ordered, helping Ty pull her away as they wrenched her off the book, watching her seize up.

"Tandy, don't do this to me, come on!" Ty yelled as Tandy sobbed in pain, her arms burning and scorched with marks fromthe book. "It hurts, Ty! It hurts!" Tandy yelped, whimpering as she thrashed about in the water. Ty looked back to the book, where Daisy grabbed the book. "It must be an adverse reaction because of the Lighthold. She can't touch it!" Lincoln hypothesised, helping Daisy as they rose to the surface, Tandy's hands shaking wildly, crying out each time they moved through the water, resorting to biting her lip hard enough it bled.

They broke the surface, pulling off their scuba masks. The boat was anchored to the seabed, thankfully, and Lincoln, Ty and Daisy pulled Tandy up onto the boat, pulling themselves in after. "Lincoln, help Tandy. I'm gonna go look for my pills, they might help." Daisy said, rushing off. Tandy pulled away as Lincoln shuffled closer. "No Lincoln please, it burns!" She whined, holding her arms close before the sizzling noise and burning sensation made her scream, pushing them back out again. Lincoln held her shoulders, staring at her firmly. "Tandy, I know it hurts. You need to relax and let me help, okay?" Ty wrapped himself around her as she nodded, her cheeks blotchy and red.

Daisy was looking for her meds when she saw smoke on the horizon. She was about to call for the others, but then she noticed a familiar face on the pier, its flaming skull brighter and hotter than ever. Then he disappeared. " **HEY.** " She heard from behind her, making her jump as she whirled about. "You! You're that Inhuman that killed those guys! What happened with the other?" She interrogated. The skull only tilted its head. " **DEAD. HE WAS SCUM AND HAD AN IMPURE HEART.** " The man stated nonchalantly. " **THE DIVINE PAIRING FOUND THE DARKHOLD BOOK.** " It said.   
  


Daisy stopped short. "You know about them?" She asked. The thing replied. **"OF COURSE I KNOW THEM. THE DIVINE PAIRING ARE THE HARBINGERS OF THE LIGHTHOLD AND DARKHOLD DIMENSIONS, THE REINCARNATIONS OF THE CELESTIALS."** It stated. Daisy soon retorted after thinking. "Tandy's hurt. She touched the Darkhold. She's the Lighthold one. Can you help?" She asked in a hurry. She couldn't find her meds. The thing seemed to think for a moment. " **YES, I DO BELIEVE SO. I AM GHOST RIDER, A GUARDIAN OFONE OF THE MANY AFTER REALMS. MY HOST IS ROBBIE REYES."** Rider stated, following her down to the deck. Inside, Robbie was cursing the impulsiveness of the Ghost, swearing up a storm at his partner. _"Oh fuck you pendejo!"_ He screamed, unable to take charge.

Lincoln jumped up when he saw the Ghost Rider, sparking his hands, until Daisy held up a hand. "He's here to help. This is Ghost Rider, and he thinks he might be able to help." Daisy spoke. Tandy and Ty gaped at the guy, Tandy more curious. "You have the energy of a lo'a. Do you have a veve?" She questioned excitedly. The Ghost Rider decided he liked the two. They were young, and should be carefree. Their souls were like beacons of pure hope and care, two of the most pure souls in existence, with the most beautiful dance he'd ever seen as they curled and waved around each other happily. If he could feel emotion, he'd be awed.

He bent down, holding his hands over Tandy's arms, and to her amazement, they healed straight up. Laughing in amazement, she said, "Thank you." She was entirely grateful as she stood up, anchoring herself to Ty. "I'm Tandy, this is Ty, my soulmate." She introduced, Ty holding her shoulders tightly. "You're cool. You have another person inside you though, and he seems rather annoyed." Ty stated amusedly, noting Ghost beginning to change as flesh appeared around the skull, the flames dying out to reveal a young adult face with short but spiky hair. "I'm Robbie. To answer your question, yes I have a veve, if that's what you call them. I call it a mark." He looked around, paling. "Oh, I'm getting seasick."

Everyone laughed at that. Lincoln tapped him on the shoulder. "Nice to meet you two. I'm gonna go set off. If you need to stabilise, there are a few seats around." He offered. Robbie sat down. _'You do realise I'm pissed at you right? I might just not let you out next time.'_ He said, much to Rider's appreciation. **'NOT UP TO YOU, ROBBIE."** Ghost said smugly as they set off.

* * *

"Just what in the bloody hell were you thinking?" Jemma raged as Radcliffe sat, shoulders hunched in front of her as Fitz worked on AIDA nearby. She was online, and helping Fitz work on her code. "You have god knows what that is glowing green as her core, I mean what the hell even is that? You've made my job ten times harder and the Director is thinking of handing you a life sentence, Holden!" She reprimanded, Radcliffe looking like a kicked puppy.

"It's part adamantium, part gravitonium. I managed to get my hands on some at a black market auction, it's the two rarest materials on earth." He explained, Jemma exasperatedly throwing her hands up. "Gravitonium! That's meant to be locked away in a vault thirty feet below the ground and you think that's gravitonium? It's adamantium, sure, but you're messing with a compound we can't even synthesise yet alone figure out! You utter, utter moron!" Jemma yelled.

AIDA looked over at Radcliffe curiously. "Why is Dr Radcliffe being yelled at?" She asked. Fitz looked over from where he was programming. "Because he did a bad thing, Aida. He gave you a body, which was against his rules. Do you know them?" Aida cocked her head, the analysis running through her HUD. "Yes, I do. Why do we have rules?" Aida asked again. Fitz thought for a moment before answering. "We have rules because it gives us a sense of order, and it's meant to stop us doing bad things, like morals." He started, turning to her. "Right now, you're in the critical early stages of development. I'm going by Freud's four stages of cognitive development. Right now, you have the mental equivalency of a four year old. You're a baby android, essentially. I am going to be, for lack of a better word, your parent. I'm going to have you follow me and Jemma around, and I'll teach you about the world." Fitz explains.

Aida processes that for a moment, satisfied with his answer. "Okay. Would you like me to assume a child's mindset?" She asked. Fitz shook his head. "No, no, it's fine." At her conflicted look, he explained. "Look, I know it's confusing, but look at it this way. You have an adult body, but the mindset of a four year old already. What we're going to do is slowly introduce you to concepts and morality. I am just about to give you emotion, so I'm going to block your web access for a while. Is that okay?" He asked. Aida nodded satisfied. He typed a few more things into the keyboard. "And, go!" Fitz said, hitting the enter key.

Aida slumped, suddenly overcome with a wave of pain rooted deep in her chest. She sobbed. "Is this what emotion feels like?" She asked. Fitz kneeled down in front of her. "This is one of them. You're experiencing a sensory overload. There are better emotions, this is just you getting used to it." Fitz soothed. Aida accepted that. "Would you like to sleep, Aida?" Fitz asked. Aida nodded. "I'd like that very much, Fitz." He shut her down, looking at her warmly.

Radcliffe was taken off by armed guards as Jemma walked over. "Is she alright?" Jemma questioned. Fitz nodded. "I've explained to her that she's like a child right now, and needs time to develop. I gave her emotion, and she experienced a sensory overload, so I put her to sleep and gave her a good dream." He explained. "How would you like to be her mother figure? I've decided I'm gonna take on a father role to her, I feel a likeness towards her." He asked, feeling sentimental.

Jemma looked towards AIDA, bending down. "Well, she does look like us, doesn't she? I do admit, she's adorable." She said, standing up. "Alright. I am her mother." She repeated to herself like she couldn't believe this was happening. It was the start of a new chapter for them, one she felt would be one of the best.


	4. The New Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew are informed of Aida's existence, and FitzSimmons' new parenthood. Daisy and Lincoln urge Ty to take the Darkhold somewhere safe, the Ghost Rider helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, I am vehemently Anti-Cap. I am also Anti-Accords. As explained by LegalEagle and several other people, the Accords are a bunch of illegal bullshit. Yes, Enhanced and Supers need oversight, God, they do, but not at the expense of the suspension of basic human rights and detaining Supers in a supermax facility not even the fucking US military would allow without lawyers or bail. Just, it's such bullshit! 
> 
> I also don't like the way cops operate 90 percent of the time anyway, so, there need to be a lot of overhauls to the justice system.

"So, what you're saying is, Radcliffe created an AI, and decided not to inform the Accords Council." Mace asked. Fitz grit his teeth. Behind the scenes, SHIELD, the New Avengers and a team of lawyers were working to dismantle certain parts of the Accords that were completely illegal. Namely, the biological tracking, Indexing and travel restrictions, as well as the illegal monitoring of Enhanced. They needed oversight, but this was not it. Not that Mace needed to know that. "Yes, affirmative, sir. If I may, Fitz and I have decided to adopt Aida, as it were." Jemma explained, biting her lip nervously as Mace's brow furrowed in confusion. "Adopted? Explain." He ordered.

Jemma took a deep breath. "Android brains work the same as human ones, meaning they go through the same phases of development, and if impeded could cause several personality defects and cause her to go rogue, and need I remind you of the catastrophic effects of that. She's only been online for a while, and she has the mindset of a small child at the moment. Sir, I already feel a connection to her, and I promise you, I'll take care of her with or without your permission." Jemma snapped hurriedly, wringing her hands as they shook, sweaty and cold. Fitz took one of them in his. Aida sat nearby, offline. Mace hummed in curiosity. "Turn her on, please." He requested.

"Immediately, sir." Fitz replied, reaching around Aida's neck to turn her on. Waking up, she looked around the room. "Is the meeting over, Fitz?" She asked politely. Fitz shook his head, smiling at her. "No, Aida. This is Director Mace, the one I told you about. He'd like to get to know you. Can you tell him about yourself?" He asked her softly. Aida nodded excitedly, turning to the man. "Hello, I'm Aida! I am an android built by Dr Radcliffe, and I was created to put myself in harm's way to save SHIELD Agents. Fitz says that I don't have to do that though, and that I can choose what I want to do." She explained surely, taking a breath in her lungs, energy tingling in her veins. The sensations of being human were truly amazing.

The man seemed to relax, a toothy, awed grin on his face. "And what do you want to do, Aida?" He asked her. Aida didn't know what to reply to that, so she said whatever came to mind. "I'm not sure right now, sir. I think I just want to live and see what interests me." She answered confidently, much to Mace being impressed. "You're amazingly human-like, Aida. I'd like to welcome you to SHIELD, and to welcome you to life I guess." Mace greeted, shaking her hand. She was grateful. He seemed kind, but there was something off about him. She decided that was for him to say, Jemma had told her that some things were personal, and that privacy was a crucial life aspect for people. Aida found the concept of personal space amazing, and got upset at the fact that some humans didn't get that.

"Thank you very much, sir." Aida thanked.

* * *

Daisy, Lincoon, Tandy, Ty and Robbie sat in the Quinjet on the way back to the Playground. "Listen, I need to get back to my brother. He's in a wheelchair and needs my help." Robbie stated impatiently. Tandy frowned curiously. "What happened?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking." She followed quickly, just in case he was offended, watching Robbie carefully. He scoffed. "Ever heard of the Fifth Street Locos?" He asked the group. Lincoln raised an eyebrow at that, having seen bits and pieces. "That LA gang that got taken down like five years ago?" Robbie nodded. "Four, but close. My brother and I snuck out one night with Lucy. They killed me, and seriously injured Robbie. It's how Ghost Rider came to be." Robbie explained, Ty looking confused. How could Robbie have died? "You said they killed you. How are you sitting across from us right now?" He frowned, sitting forward. "Don't you dare say you used the Darkhold Dimension. I know what comes from that." He warned sternly.

Robbie's jaw tightened, fire blazing in his eyes as the skin around his face scorched as the flames burned away his flesh, greasy black hair giving way to a pale, moist skull, dark eye sockets disintegrating his eyeballs, lips receding into him as teeth protruded in an evil grin, revealing the Ghost Rider. " **HE IS NOT SO FOOLISH AS TO FIDDLE WITH THE DARKHOLD, BOY.** " Ghost Rider boomed, reprimanding Ty, who only glared back defiantly. "I stared into the literal abyss for Tandy, you think you scare me? I lost my brother, I lost my best friend, and I sure as hell am not losing my soulmate. Back off!" Ty yelled, hitting turbulence as he ghosted from his seat.   
"Ty!" Tandy yelped, slashing free of the straps as she jumped to him, a hand flying to his chest. "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Besides, who's gonna be your blade, then?" She murmured softly in his ear, Ty looking down at her before backing off. Ghost did the same.

" **THANK YOU, YOUNG GODDESS. YOUR MATE IS IN TURMOIL AT SEEING YOU IN PAIN, HE MEANS WELL. I WAS CREATED TO BE A SECOND PERSON TO ONE HOST, A SYMBIOTE IF YOU WILL. WHEN HE DIED, I WAS CALLED FORTH AS HIS ANGEL OF DEATH. NOW, WE SETTLE THE WEAK'S SCORES AND HELP THE PEOPLE WHO CAN'T HELP THEMSELVES. WE SWORE REVENGE ON THOSE WHO HARMED US. ROBBIE DOES NOT KNOW THIS, AND YOU MUST KEEP THIS SECRET, BUT HIS UNCLE ORDERED THE HIT. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU TELL HIM. IT WOULD HURT HIM BEYOND COMPREHENSION.** " Ghost ordered, the other four looking at each other. This was a horrible idea. "This is gonna go ass up, isn't it?" Lincoln asked rhetorically. ****

* * *

Mack sat in his quarters on the Bus when Elena walked in. "Hey." She greeted, making her way over to him, sashaying softly like the badass she was. "Hi." He replied back as she sat on the seat next to him.

"It's Hope's birthday in a few days." Elena stated, hands on her belly. Mack looked down, the pain in his chest thumping like a jackhammer as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah." He muttered, feeling her hand intertwine with hers. "Do you remember, all those years ago, when I carried her? We were so excited, and then the complications happened and we both shut each other out." Elena whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. His hand snaked around her waist. Mack sniffled. "I miss her, Yo-Yo. I wish I could've been a father, her father. She was our everything, a ray of sunshine and she didn't even get to live." He cried, much to Elena's heartbreak as she wrapped as much of herself around his torso as she could. "I wish I could bear hug you right now, but you're bigger than me." Elena whimpered against him.

Mack chuckled, squeezing her shoulder lightly. Her hair smelled like peppers, and he noticed she'd applied that little bit of blush she favoured so much. "She would have been the best. Your eyes, when I used to have my curly hair she'd have that too. We could have her Uncle Albie babysit her when we went on date nights, play Scrabble with her. You could've taught her Spanish too." Mack lamented to her as they stared at a picture on the dresser. It was them standing at a bassinet, watching little baby Hope, wrapped in tubes and wires that helped her breathe.

"We could try again. I'm due for my heat soon, we can have her in our arms again." Elena suggested, much to Mack's apprehension. "Would she truly be Hope though?" Mack questioned. Elena sighed. "When I was a girl, my Grandpapi told me stories of Lost Souls, those who never got to live a full life. They reappeared back into their bloodlines. We could take that chance, Mack. She could be back in our arms again." Elena explained hopefully, Mack slowly coming aboard. "I'll talk to Nico and Evita. They're the experts on life and death stuff. We can do this, Elena, because I trust you, okay?" Mack said, much to Yo-Yo's excitement as she beamed at him, meeting lips in a passionate kiss.


	5. The Team Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paranormal happening alerts the SHIELD team, forcing the Divine Couple to retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna read any more fics, I have two chapters of my new My Hero Academia fic out, and my mind is rushing for plans for that! Peace!
> 
> -T

Touching down in the playground, Coulson and May watched as the Bus settled, the engines cooling down. "She barely had a moment before she jetted to New Orleans." May commented concerned. They still had no idea what that guy had done to Daisy that had caused her to collapse, Coulson humming in agreement. It worried him too.

"She should be fine. She's our girl, remember? She has your badass genes, and my stubborn genes." He joked, May raising an eyebrow. "And here I thought it was the other way around." May retorted, the ramp easing itself down with a monotone whir, revealing Daisy, Lincoln, Tandy, Ty and a new guy. May spent no time ripping out her gun, aiming it at the guy, who stepped back. "Whoa, whoa! The hell!" The guy yelled in alarm, raising his hands up in surrender.

Daisy hopped down the ramp, walking up to her parents. Coulson looked to his daughter. "Who the hell is this?" He asked surprised, looking to Lincoln, who only shrugged, smacking Ty's shoulder to get the other two moving. "He's _the_ guy. Flame boy." Daisy explained, hoping her parents would put down their guns. Well, her dad did.

May stormed forward, twirling into a high kick, Lincoln wincing when he heard the crunch from Robbie's crotch.

**CRACK!**

The yelp erupting from Robbie had even Daisy groaning, watching as the flame boy was dragged by his ear off the ramp by May. Ty looked shaken. "Remind me never to piss off your Mom, Daisy." He whispered to her shuddering. Daisy chuckled, wandering off past him. "Good plan, Ty." She turned to Coulson. "I'm gonna go find Fitzsimmons. See ya!" She said, peace-ing out as she strutted off. Coulson turned to Lincoln. "Hey, don't look at me! She does what she wants, I'm just the one that loves her." Lincoln raised his hands in defence, slightly panicked. Coulson looked him up and down, smirking. "You're a good kid, Lincoln. Also, Radcliffe made an android."

**_"_ HE DID _WHAT!_ " **

* * *

Amelia hissed within the Darkhold. She needed OUT! For years, that bastard had her trapped here, all because of her yearning for the book! She could change reality whenever she wanted if only she was out of this stupid prison!

"I will get out. Just you wait. Just you wait." She hissed, cackling to herself from within the darkness.

* * *

"Oh Jemma! Jem-Jem gem gem gem gem Jemmie!" Daisy's voice called down the corridor as she burst into the lab, falling over Jemma's shoulders in a bear hug. Jemma rolled her eyes exasperatedly at her friend. "Daisy! What have we told you about bursting in here all nilly willy like that!" She scolded, much to Daisy's amusement.

"Uh, don't?" Daisy replied, her eyes flicking to the woman next to them, jumping back before she took aim. "Who the hell are you?" She interrogated, "Whoa, hold on Daisy, hold your horses!" Fitz jumped in front of Aida, covering her. Daisy flicked her eyes to him. "Explain. Right now." She growled.

Fitz sighed exasperatedly. "Radcliffe had the absolutely m a r v e l o u s idea to give his computer assistant a body. This is Aida. She's an android, and because she's still learning, our unofficial daughter." Fitz finished. Daisy cupped her hands over her mouth, breathing as quick as she could. "What in the fresh god given hell?" Daisy bit out, clapping her hands together. "Please tell me Radcliffe's in jail by now. He read the revised Accords, knew the stipulations of his bail, and you're telling me he broke them within the first _month?_ " She yelled out.

"You seem to be distressed, Miss. What's your name?" Aida questioned curiously, sitting forward. The girl in front of her was interesting, confident and powerful, and yet she seemed warm and hopeful, like a shining sun ray. Daisy looked down at the woman, or she supposed, young girl in an adult body. "I'm Daisy, or I guess, your Aunt Daisy." She introduced herself, holding out her hand. It was weird knowing the development was that of a little girl while staring at this fully grown body. "Please say you're making other bodies for her, cause this is gonna be really weird." Daisy comments.   
  


Aida contemplates that, looking down at herself. "I think I would like a new body. This one doesn't feel right." Aida says to Jemma, who accepts it fully. She could already feel the bond forming, smiling at her easily. "Yes, we should be able to once we read Radcliffe's notes. It's fascinating, really! How he managed to create you from such a mainframe, and the synthetic flesh is so lifelike!" Jemma breathes in awe, reading the specs on the screen.

* * *

  
Tandy, Ty and Lincoln were walking when Tandy felt a tugging in her gut, falling to the floor, shrieking. "Tandy!" Ty shouted, dropping to the ground with her as she sobbed openly, clutching her stomach. "What's happening?" Lincoln demanded, only for Tandy to murmur incomprehensibly, rasping as blood ran down her lips, both the guys' blood running cold. "Tandy?" Ty shook her, waiting for her to reply as Mack, Elena and Robbie rounded the corner, noting her on the ground. "Who, who, what's going on?" Mack asked, rushing over to check on the young girl they'd all grown to care for.

"I don't know! She just dropped on her own and she won't stop screaming!" Ty yelled inconsolably. As he panicked, Elena pulled him away desperately, Robbie pulling the Darkhold out from where-ever he had it stored. It was vibrating, roaring with something terrifying. "Something latched on to her. If we open it, we might stop whatever's happened to her!" Robbie said, ripping the book open as Lincoln leapt for him. "NO!"

A flash of white light overcame their vision, the lights switching off in the compound. 

* * *

Tandy's eyes flew open, coughing as she leaned over, seeing everyone groan as they got up. "Guys? What the hell happened?" She questioned, tasting metal on her tongue. She raised her thumb to her mouth, gaping when blood came away. It was still dark in the corridor.

Just then, a horrific yell echoed across the corridor, everyone jumping up as fast as they could. "That's Simmons! Let's go!" Mack yelled, everyone following him as they rushed into the lab, bursting through the door.   
  


Daisy's blood ran cold. Who the hell was that behind Jemma? Whoever it was glowed gold, sunken eyes and cracked lips, yellowed teeth guiding attention away from wild, crazed eyes.

Before she could say anything, a fiery blur leapt past her, and the next thing she knew, whatever it was was in ashes at her feet. She shrieked, leaping back to where Aida sat, confused, the android feeling nerves for the first time. She decided she didn't like it.

"What in the name of Jesus's saggy ballsack was that?" Elena's voice came from acrsos the lab, staring in horror at the ashes of whatever it was pooled around the quartet's feet. "Was that a ghost?" Fitz's haunted accent came from next to Simmons, who was beginning to back into the counter. Daisy frowned. "Jemma?"

"Stay away!" She shrieked, holding up a scalpel in defense as her voice shook, daring anyone else to come closer.

Everyone looked around the room, frozen in shock at Jemma. What the hell?


	6. Ghosts.. It Had To Be Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia made her appearance, and Jemma's state decreases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beginning to move into another phase of my stories, so prepare for more universes to unravel at your feet.
> 
> -T

"Jemma..." Skye spoke steadily, taking a step forward. Jemma was shivering in presumed terror, screaming when Daisy's hand came close, jumping back as she grappled with a stapler. "Don't! _Come any closer and I'll hurt you!"_ She screeched, the lights flickering back on.

"Guys!" Ty yelled, glaring at the book. Four golden orbs seeped from the pages, floating into the air before whooshing away through the roof. May stepped round Jemma, looking to Coulson. He took that cue, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm unarmed, Jemma. I won't hurt you. Let me help you!" He spoke softly, trying to comfort her. Her shoulders shook, while AIDA looked on helplessly as her new mother figure seemed to be in distress. This emotion, it was called worry.

Looking closer, she noted an orange glow coming from her mother's head. Cocking her head, slowly she stood up. _"Get away from me, you **demons!** Where is Fitz? **Bring me Fitz! Bring me Aida!** " _Jemma wept, curling in on herself. Aida looked down on her mother, her systems forming a plan. "I think I may be able to help. The area of her prefrontal cortex associated with pain is overdriven, and we need to restart it. However, for that we need to... kill her." She stated.

Looking to Fitz, she saw him breathing heavily, hyperventilating. She stopped short, feeling a peculiar pressure on her chest. She felt... breathless? What was this. "Fi-Father. We have to help her." She corrected herself.   
  


Fitz had a huge dilemma on his hands, swallowing harshly, the lump in his throat unwilling to disappear. If he didn't help Jemma, she could probably die. He nodded frantically. "Okay-okay, umm, Aida, grab me that euthanasia, then grab those defibrillators over there. E-Everyone, just get out!" He shouted, hands shaking as he brought them to his head, clasping them together. "Get out!" He screamed at their concerned looks.

Aida grabbed the needle, hurrying over to where Jemma was, sneaking behind her as she injected it into the base of her mother's neck, wincing as her mother dropped. Her hands shook as she breathed, careful not to drop her as she placed her on a clear table, rushing to grab the defibrillators. Her breath felt stale in her mouth, her throat blocking up. What was this feeling? She didn't want it!

Suddenly, her receptors blurred, and her visuals burned. Touching her cheek, she noticed something wet trailing down it. Never mind, she'd deal with her malfunction later.

Fitz unbuttoned Jemma's top, taking the defibrillators from Jemma as he monitored her heart-rate. "One, two, three."   
  


_Bzzt._

Jemma's body lurched upwards as her heart rate bumped, rubbing them together again as they whirred in a high pitch. Aida kept wiping her cheeks, what was happening? She couldn't stop breathing, it felt as if her lungs were going to burst from her chest, her bones ached as she dropped to the floor, clutching her fists.

_Bzzt._

Silence. Then, after a moment, a heart-beat faded into existence, much to Fitz's relief. "Aida, we did it!" He crowed victoriously, turning to see Aida, but she wasn't there. Turning, he saw her curled up tightly, like a little kitten, but hurt. _Oh, shit, she's having a panic attack._ Not the best introduction to human emotions, all things considered. "Aida!" He dropped down to her.

"Father, what's happening? It hurts, how do I make it stop? What is it -I-I can't stop!" She sobbed, like forcing it from her throat in guttural pain. Fitz sat her up. "You're having a panic attack, Aida. I need you to breathe in deep, okay? Real deep." He coached, watching as she nodded frantically, following his orders, rubbing her shoulders. "Okay, what can you see?" He asked softly. She blinked through the wet stuff, looking at him. "I-I see you, the lab, the-the, the needle, Mom." She felt better already, her limbs releasing.

"It- what _is_ that smell?" Aida asked. Fitz laughed in amusement, helping her up. "That, Aida, is the hydrogen chloride. I disinfected the defibrillators." He explained. Aida frowned, her cheeks felt weird. "Father, what was the liquid on my face? It feels strange, and my eyes are in pain." She questioned cautiously. Fitz looked back at her as he closed Jemma up. "Oh, that-that's you crying. Those are tears. You see, when a person is in distress or upset, sometimes they cry. It's a natural biological process where you release harmful chemicals." He explains, to Aida's hum of understanding.

* * *

Daisy had bitten her nails to shreds. She felt like it was her fault, again. If she hadn't agreed to come to New Orleans with the scuba gear, none of this would've happened. Lincoln sat next to her, keeping her grounded with an arm around her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." He comforted, playing with the lint on her suit. She sniffled, looking over at Tandy. The younger girl had a nosebleed that had only just stopped, and a killer headache after whatever that book had done to her. _The Darkhold._ The very fucking thing that had started this whole mess.  
  


During the commotion, the Ghost Rider had come out. He stood next to the Dark God, who was caring for his mate. The Light Goddess was in pain after the affliction from the Darkhold had faded. **"YOU MUST HIDE IT WITHIN YOU."** He stated grimly, crossing his arms. Robbie huffed from within him. ' _Understatement of the century bud.'_ Rider brushed it off as Ty turned to him. "And what? I keep running until whatever those things are catch up to me? Cause I did the running thing once, and from my experience, the only way to beat this stuff is head on." Ty retorted, massaging Tandy's shoulders as she rested her head against his chest. Ghost huffed, flames coming through his nostrils, stopping inches from Ty's nose. The young God is headstrong, irritating. Ghost hoped he wouldn't have to butt heads for much longer.

**"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR ARGUMENT. I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT RUNNING, DARK ONE. I AM TALKING ABOUT HIDING IT, NOT YOU."** He growled, annoyed. Tandy glanced up at Ty, who locked eyes with Rider challengingly. She reached her hand over her shoulder to grasp his, running her fingers over his knuckles. "Hey, choir boy. He's right. We gotta worry about Simmons." She whispered to him quietly. Ty hummed for a moment, before Fitz came walking in. Everyone stood to attention, anxious for news.

"She's alright. Aida experienced a panic attack for the first time too, so, go easy on her." He explained, walking back out of the room.

Aida entered. She felt a burning sensation in her chest, like an ache. Her face felt hot. It was like she was unworthy to be a part of the team, she felt weak.

May got up, walking over to her. "When Daisy was little, we all got nightmares. On nights where we all had bad ones, I'd make us hot cocoa. Can you eat?" May asked. Aida cocked her head. "Mr Radcliffe programmed me so that when I eat, it emulsifies and dissipates into energy." She explains in confusion. May took that as confirmation, heading to the sink. "So you _can_ eat."

It was the best thing she'd ever tasted, not that she'd tasted much, of course.   
  


* * *

  
Mack opened his phone, Elena standing next to him as they closed the door to their bedroom. The dials were the most nerve-wracking thing, but soon, the tone picked up. "Nico Minoru here." Mack sighed in relief. "Hey, Nico! It's Mack here. I called to ask, what do you know about revived souls?" He got straight to the point. There was a pause on the other end, before some shuffling was heard. "This better be good enough to interrupt a movie date with Karo, Mack. The revived souls are souls willed back into existence through the calls of the Celestials, whether it be an old family member or a friend, but they will be reborn with the same attributes as their former life." Another pause after the explanation.

"Mack. You and Elena aren't planning on doing that, right? There's a cost." She explained seriously. Elena gasped, clutching her chest. "Wh-what cost?" She asked desperately. The next stretch of space was full of desperation. "A deal with a Celestial, or a life for a life. Either you take a barter with a demon or a God, or someone dies to give your person life."


	7. Recollections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy visits Grandpa May for advice, while the rest of the ghosts group up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasons 6 and 7 do not exist. Fuck that, I genuinely despise it. Who the FUCK thought it was a good idea to pair Daisy and FUCKING SOUSA together? No! No! God please no! Fuck no! NOO!  
> Anyway, enjoy.  
> -T

It had been tough, these last... three days? That was how long it had taken for it all to go to pits. Daisy wasn't surprised in the slightest. Laying next to Lincoln in bed, she admired him. His willingness to help people in whatever form he took, his selflessness. In that moment, she wanted to frame it like a picture.   
She squeezed his hand, easing herself out of bed. The ache she felt in her stomach tugged at her, slipping on her clothes, before writing out a note.

_Gone to Grandpa's for advice. Be back soon._

_Love you._

  
Ghosting through the corridors, Daisy looked about. Business as usual, and yet, so much had changed in such a short amount of time. Fitz, Jemma and AIDA were elsewhere, Mack and Elena had pulled back, and she'd allowed the kids to get hurt because of her.

That goddamn Darkhold. It was times like these she cursed her universe. It had only spiralled since Uncle Tony being Iron Man. Now, she barely recognised the world.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Daisy waited as her grandpa opened up the door. "Ah, Daisy, come in!" Grandpa May offered. She stepped in gratefully, the familiar smell of her grandpa's home filling her nostrils, bringing memories back to her. "Thank you yé ye." She said, waiting for him to follow along.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Come, come, how's that boy of yours?" He questioned, ushering her into the kitchen. Daisy followed along, sitting down at the dining room table. "Lincoln's alright. How have you been?" She asked kindly. He still looked healthy, though she, her mom and dad all worried about him. "I'm still as fit as a fiddle! Your grandmother still sends me a card every now and then to check if I'm alive." He joked, Daisy cringing.

"I'm sorry about nái nái." She said, her grandpa waving it off. "Ah, nonsense, child. She and I were too different. Opposites may attract but they also repel. Now, you don't usually drop by. What do you need?" He asked kindly, setting chamomile tea down in front of her. She took it gratefully, letting the scent calm her.

"I came for some advice. Things have spiralled in the last few days. First, there's been the Watchdogs. They've been getting braver, but there's this guy. He can turn himself into a flaming skeleton, like a symbiote. He's been alerted to something happening with this book called the Darkhold. It began glowing in New Orleans a day ago, so Tandy and Ty called Lincoln and I. While we were there, the guy showed up again. Tandy grabbed the book, but it caused this reaction in her, burned her arms. When we got back to base, seconds later, she collapsed! These- these _things_ came out of the book and one possessed Jemma! She had to be killed then brought back to life, and they now have this android daughter that Radcliffe made! I-it's all just getting too much, and I needed an outside perspective."

Grandpa May was silent for a while, nodding his head. "You're dealing with things the outside world would never suspect. What have you heard of the lost souls?" He asked. Daisy frowned, leaning closer. "Stories my great grandmother told me as a boy, the lost souls were those of the damned that tampered with objects they knew not." He explained.

"Like ghosts?" Daisy asked in disbelief. She had of course, dealt with them before, in a matter of speaking, but these were actual ghosts. "Yes, precisely. There was legend of a book that could contain these souls, and only those who were wise enough to know its power and keep it away would be safe. But that's not what you came to me about, is it?" He said perceptively. Daisy chuckled, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her sleeves.

"I've been thinking about asking Lincoln to marry me. Nothing spectacular, just a casual thing." Daisy blurted, her cheeks flaming. Grandpa May took her hands, clutching them. "Xião Huã, you are one of my best girls apart from your mother. Believe me when I say this, but that man truly loves you. You can spend the rest of your lives together and still never be apart when you return to the stars. Here's my advice for you: Learn to use what you have, the love for your family fuels you." He says, bringing her into a hug. "Make sure those parents of yours don't injure themselves out there."

Daisy grinned softly. "Thank you yè ye. I love you." She bade, Grandpa May waving to her. "I'll see you soon Xião Huã." He whispered as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Amelia's gone." One ghost states.   
  


"We never should have messed with that damn book. We have to get Eli before the Ghost Rider catches up to us." One of the others hurries out, looking into the reactor. "He carries the son within him. We must be careful." The third warns fearfully.  
  


"It is agreed then. Eli must not be allowed to get his hands on the book."

* * *

Robbie returned home that evening, locking the door behind him. Turning round, he noticed Gabriel gazing at him disappointedly. "So you disappeared." He commented bitterly. Robbie sighed, hands in his pocket. "I had business out of town, _hermano pequèno._ " Robbie explained uneasily. Gabe scoffed. "Business out of town? You work for Costello, who might I add, had to give me a ride home. There's something you're not telling me, and you need to, now!"

Robbie growled frustratedly. **You must tell him. It has been long enough.** Robbie froze, breathing heavily. _You know I can't do that._ He explained panickedly, Rider huffing. **You must! There is no more waiting, it is time to join the fray. You have had enough time in the shadows, now tell him, or I will.**

Robbie calmed himself. _You tell him. I can't do this._ Within moments, his cheeks began caving in, Gabe exclaiming in horror as flames chewed through the flesh of Robbie's forehead, disintegrating his hair. His eyeballs sunk into their sockets as Rider felt the skin around Robbie's ribs disappearing, organs rotting on themselves as Rider's bones appeared under the clothes. He didn't question how they fit anymore. "What the _hell_ are you?"

" **I AM THE GHOST RIDER.** " Rider explained simply. " **PLEASE. LET ME EXPLAIN. ROBBIE IS UNDERNEATH ME RIGHT NOW.** " Gabe swallowed fearfully, wheeling himself over to the couch. "Tell me what's going on. What do you mean, Robbie is underneath you? Aren't you Robbie?" Rider huffed, sparking the fireplace. **"I AM NOT ROBBIE, YET I AM. I AM HIS SYMBIOTE, HIS ABILITY. I APPEARED THE NIGHT OF YOUR CRASH."** Rider explained cautiously, gauging Gabe's reaction. His jaw dropped to the ground, stuttering. "Y-you're the G-good Samaritan." Gabe gasped, admiring his saviour of those years ago. **"INDEED I AM. IT IS MY DEEPEST REGRET THAT I COULDN'T SAVE YOUR LEGS."** Rider mourned, Gabe shaking his head. "No, but you saved me! You saved my brother. This is more than I could ever thank you for."

Rider gazed at the boy in front of him. **"I WONDER IF YOU TOO HAVE AN ABILITY. YOUR BROTHER WAS DEAD. IT AWAKENED HIS POWER. ME. I AM, FOR LACK OF A BETTER EXPLANATION, A DEMON FROM ONE OF THE MANY AFTERLIVES. I DID NOT EXIST UNTIL ROBBIE'S DEATH, I AM MEANT TO EXIST TO LATCH TO HIM SOLELY."** Rider explained seriously. **"WE SAVED EACH OTHER. WE HAVE SETTLED OTHERS' SCORES. NOW, WE WORK FOR THE GOVERNMENT."** Rider said, staring Gabe in the eyes. " **YOU MUST NOT TELL ANYONE."**

Gabe gulped, nodding furiously. "Yes, I-I understand. So, it's like DID?" Rider smirked, chuckling lowly. It was a good comparison. **"THAT WOULD BE THE BEST TO COMPARE IT TO. AN ALTER IS A PERSONA BORN OUT OF TRAUMA. I WAS BORN OUT OF ROBBIE'S DEATH, AND WE DO NOT CHOOSE WHO WE ARE."** Suddenly, the power began flickering. Rider frowned as much as his skull would let him, gazing out the window. Street lamps blew, sparks flying as people shrieked from within their houses. "Something's going on. You have to go, I'll stay here." Gabe immediately got the drift, taken to it surprisingly well. Rider nodded, walking sternly to the door.

* * *

  
Daisy got back just in time to see the emergency. Rushing to her dad's side, she gaped at the screen in front of her. "Oh shit. This is LA? Robbie and Elena are down there." She explained hurriedly, Mack looking concerned. "So are the Runaways. We need them on this, now. Can we get in contact with either?" He asked worriedly. "Phone signals are down. This is an EMP wave. Get Fitz and Jemma, right now. We need them, and maybe AIDA on this."

* * *

"We are the Inhuman Rebellion. Every hour, if the Sokovia Accords are not changed, we will darken another city. We will not take prisoners, and we want justice. Do it, and our attack will stop. Fail, and we darken the entire South Americas." 


	8. The Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watchdogs make a new threat, and an old ally turns into an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in a massive rut due to this fic. I had no idea where to take it. I have a SHIELD Academy Skye fic coming up where she goes to the Academy with Fitzsimmons, which runs adjacent to every SHIELD universe I make. I also have a Cloak and Dagger Assassin's Creed thing going on soon too.
> 
> I'm also immensely saddened by the loss of Chadwick Boseman, and I feel so strongly for his family. The After gained another beautiful man who gave his all to his work.

"Dad, if you don't mind me saying, I don't think these are Inhumans at all. The last thing Lincoln heard from them before going deep is that they're going low after Andrew." Daisy explained, gaping at the screen. Looking next to her, she found Lincoln had vanished from the room. This didn't feel right at all.

Tandy and Ty appeared in the doorframe, glaring at the screen. "The Runaways are in LA. Let us go with you, they can help!" Ty explained hurriedly, his hoodie flaring out as Daisy turned to them. "Absolutely not. I as one of your Supervising Officers aren't letting you into another combat situation unless I can help it." At Tandy's sound of protest, she held up a hand. "Tandy, shut for a minute. You two have been involved in far more shit than it's probably legal to put you through, and believe me, as a Mensa level hacktivist I know legalities." Skye ordered, Mack rounding the corner.

"Elena's down there. Fitz and I are going down too. Sir, are you coming with?" He asked quickly. Coulson looked over, crossing his arms. "Wheels up in six. Daisy, you and Lincoln go find your Ghost Rider friend. Your mom will stay here apprising us of the situation when she can." Daisy nodded, turning to the New Orleans teen supers. "Stay here with May. Go to Jemma, stay with her and make sure Fitz and her watch over you and Aida." She ordered sternly, dipping from the room.

"This is so stupid." Tandy grumbled. "We should be doing something! People are in trouble and our age hardly matters right now! We're just as experienced as them, and-" She caught a look of doubt from Ty, slapping his shoulder. She softened. "Fine. We could do so much more though. You and I, we trained for this. We can blend in, we're relatively underground." She murmured, gazing over the screens. The shadowed face in the video felt wrong. Like an imposter. Ty hummed, pointing to the desk. "You think Coulson would mind me leaning on this?" He joked.

"He wouldn't kill you, but I'd certainly break a bone or two. There are classified documents locked in that desk that Phil doesn't want contaminated, so scram." May stated plainly, one eyebrow raise enough for the two to get going, Tandy smirking. Intimidation tactics.

* * *

Darkness. Complete silence. It was eerie to say the least. Elena wandered through the centre streets. "May?" She called through her comms, hearing blank noise as the wind whistled through her hair.

"Of course. EMP." She cursed. Racking her brains, she ran through the list of things going on down here. Runaways.  Merde.  The party for Eliza was going on around 34th. She slowed her heartbeat after a breath, zipping through the streets. Checking nooks and crannies, she could feel her timer running down before she managed to make a full security check, her recall pulling her back. Guards were becoming more frequent around 34th. It was a setup, but for whom?

She climbed up a roof, thanking May for the extra parkour lessons as she bounded across rooftops, spotting a guard on a corner, ducking behind a water tower. She reached over to fire a wrist tranq, only for her firing mechanism to short out, fizzling over her jacket. "Oh shit! EMP!" Hard way it was then.

She snuck round the building, spotting an overhang, which she gladly took to climbing, the metal cold on her hands as she scaled, rolling over the edge. Silently, she muffled her footsteps as she took an arm, hooking it round the guard's mouth as she kciked in his leg, pinning him to the ground after twisting, her knee on his back. "Why is 34th guarded so hard? What are you doing here?" She searche dhim as he spat, fighting against her as she ripped a familiar badge from his pockets. "The Watchdogs. Fucking batardos." She smacked his head against the floor, pressing his mouth to the gravel. "Objective, talk or I rip your jugular from your throat." She threatened.

"We're looking for Inhuman scum, let us go you bitch! We got word on 34th of an Inhuman meant to be at the party. We tied them up after orders!" The man spat, wriggling about. The team would have to forgive her fury later. She smashed his head in thrice, kicking his body off the building. "Just like the Nazis. Deserve no mercy, inhuman scum." She taunted, turning towards the building.

Mack and the others would be meeting her at the edge of town. She had the intel, now time to dip until they could infiltrate. They were looking for  her.  Yo-yo fumed at the innocents threatened by a biological difference that, sure, gave the minority devastating abilities, but these were people.

* * *

"So. Robbie. How do we find a flaming skull demon from Hell in a place like LA. Place probably has the actual devil living there." Lincoln asked as they drove Daisy's van through the highway, dropping off at the intersection, when suddenly the engine crunched, sparking out. "Shit!" Daisy swore, slamming the wheel. She pulled out her phone, only to find a black screen staring back at her. "We've been EMP'd. It's city-wide by the feel of the engine." She sighed. "Well, Nico did say she talked with Lucifer here a while back. Mentioned something about a Star City." Daisy said, getting out as Lincoln joined her.

"No jokes? Makes sense if ghosts exist now." Lincoln muttered. As he stepped through thr EMP bubble, he dropped. "Link!" Daisy cried out, grabbing his shoulders as she kneeled by him. "You good dude?" She asked affectionately. He groaned, standing up. "The EMP-it-I can feel it. It pulses every three seconds. We need to find the source." He gasped out, Daisy supporting him. 

She then eyed something interesting.  Skateboards.  She hadn't skated in years. "Link, get on, we're going for a ride. Tap into the electric frequency and lead us there." She encouraged, Lincoln grunting. "I've never tried that before you know, so how do you expect me to-" 

"Just feel it!" Skye called as they hauled themselves onto the skateboards, when an explosion rocked the winds, Lincoln and Skye covering as they rolled off.

* * *

Rider was having a terrible night, all things considered. It started when he saw those damned uniforms. The Watchdogs. The latest epitome of human stupidity. Remind him why he was saddled with these stupid burdens. " BURN YOU INSOLENT WRETCH!"  He screeched as he gripped a man by the face, watching as hair rapidly malted, sweat gushing down the man's foreehead as his eyes popped out of their sockets, Rider ripping them out before igniting his palm, watching as the man's skin burned, revealing scorching organs that dropped to the pavement, a charred skull all that remained of the ashes.

Skye and Lincoln came across the scene. Only their years of gore desensitised them. "Hey, Ghost. Whatcha doing?" Lincoln enquired steadily. Rider turned to them, holding up the Watchdog symbol.

"DESTROYING SCUM."  The Ghost growled, throwing the sigil on the ground and crushing it.

"Yeah? Well, the EMP's screwing with Lincoln, and we need to find it. Did you get anything from them?" Daisy asked urgently, looking about the clearing to check for hostiles.

" THE PIER."  Rider informed shortly, cuffing his gloves.

"Good, let's get going." Lincoln muttered.

* * *

"Damn it." Coulson cursed, their engine down. They'd reached the border of an EMP. 

"So you see it too." Yo-yo stated, wandering up to them, kissing Mack's cheek. "The Watchdogs set this up. It's a ploy for more Inhuman hate. They heard I was meant to be at an engagement party on 34th, they blacked out the entire city." She explained hurriedly.

"Then we need to head over there." Mack huffed, pulling out a shotgun. "You really need to make me that shotgun-axe, Fitz." He growled as he cocked it, the quartet beginning to walk off towards the building. "Yeah yeah, I'll make it after we finish this bloody mission. EMP, what bollocks. How have the Watchdogs got their hands on military grade tech?" He asked in frustration, taking a bunch of stuff from the dead truck.

"Looks like we're going old school. Haven't done this since the Academy."

Coulson turned back to Fitz in surprise. "When did you go old school at the Academy?" He asked curiously. Fitz gulped. "I was not supposed to tell you that. Daisy and Jemma are going to kill me." Coulson groaned. "You got involved in something you shouldn't have. Daisy really didn't tell us everything as I suspected. We'll talk about this when we get back."

* * *

Jemma gazed at the work in progress body she'd made for Aida, the young girl in an adult woman's body patched into it as her mainframe attached to the other mind. "This is programming far beyond what I've seen anybody do, even Daisy. This is alien to me, I mean, just what have you been made out of?"

Aida stared at her mother uncomprehendingly. "Is it scary for you?" She asked quietly. Jemma smiled warmly at her. "No, not at all! It's just fascinating, it fires like a real human brain! You must understand, since Ultron in 2014, everyone's been wary about AI, even if Mr Stark didn't create Ultron himself."

Tandy and Ty sat nearby. "That is so weird. A robot developing like a kid, but she's got a fully grown body. What was Radcliffe thinking? This is lightyears beyond anything Mina and I had been working on. Mind you, we're in untapped territory with the Dimensions. We gotta get Strange in on this." Tandy muttered curiously, Ty gazing wonderingly at the interface, a fascinated look on his face.

"It's awesome is what it is! I mean, Ultron was awful, but Aida's not him at all! Watch." He pointed out several pings on a map UI of the human brain. "Those are neurons firing. This code, it continuously rewrites itself when Aida thinks. She's forming her own psyche." Ty explains. At Tandy's surprised look, he rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, Daisy and Fitz taught me some stuff about programming just in case." He admitted.

"Huh. You know, we're both geeks, and know a ton about this stuff. I could've told you as much." She teased, bumping his shoulder. In response, he pulled her into him as she rested her head in his neck. "I got you, I see you." He teased back.

* * *

"How many hostiles Elena?" Coulson asked once she'd finished her reconnaissance. "Ten. Three on balcony, two by doors, five on main floor. They have the hostages all rounded up. My friend, Eliza's in there." She informed worriedly.

Coulson nodded, looking to Fitz and Mack. "Elena, we're going in. As soon as we do, disarm them." He ordered, Elena readying herself in affirmation. "Mack, on sight, take them down. No lethals unless I say."

Kicking in the door, Elena moved as quickly as possible, knocking guns out of people's hands as fast as possible, knocking down a few on purpose as she did so, flinging the guns behind her as she ran, before she zipped back to her starting point.

"Hands up everybody, RIGHT NOW!" Coulson roared, aiming his gun at the hostiles, when he saw the other five men flung towards the plant life. "Mack, cuff them all, now." Coulson urged, looking in contempt at the insurgents.

"You know, my daughter's an Inhuman. She's twenty two by now." Coulson growled once the Watchdogs had been lined up by the foyer plant life. "Yeah? Well your daughter's a fuckin' freak!" The man spat, Coulson punching him in the face as the crowd gasped.

"Inhumans are people you scum. You wiped out LA on a disgusting agenda to harm. Mark my words, you will be exposed. The moment you allied with Hydra you made yourselves traitors against the country." Coulson reined in his emotions, looking to Fitz. "Find a way to fix the EMP."

Elena came back over from talking with Eliza. "She hates me." She was trying to keep her voice steady. "It's to be expected, but it hurts." She strained, Mack hugging her. "Hey, she's not a true friend then. We're your family, remember?" Yo-yo chuckled bitterly, sighing into him.

* * *

"Do we just go full tilt? Because I don't feel like being particularly stealthy." Daisy dryly joked. They'd packed the skateboards into Ghost's magical self-healing car which defied physics, and were just outside the Pier where a huge group of Watchdogs was posted.

" WE'LL BURN THEM TO THE GROUND. FULL ASSAULT."  Rider said, leaving the car as the other two got out with him. 

"That's what I thought." Lincoln muttered sarcastically. The energy thrummed within him with each EMP pulse, harnessing the beat, he sparked up his powers, charging the static in the air.

Daisy grinned widely, she could feel the static vibrating against her skin as her gloves tightened around her fingers.

Climbing up a ticket booth, she yelled. "Hey, racist assholes!" Reaching out her hands, she watched as several heads exploded in, wooden planks from the pier impaling themselves in several stomachs as Lincoln and Rider got to work, the army of Watchdogs leaping at them.

Lincoln roared as his electricity lashed out of him like a counterfeit Thor, when touching the Watchdogs it practically burned them from the inside out, their flesh acrid and smoky, reminiscent of bacon.

Rider lashed out with his chain whip, dodging bullets and swallowing them alike as they burned in the vibrating air in front of him. The soundwaves from Daisy were making most of the soldiers catatonic, allowing Lincoln and Rider to tear through them like hot knives through butter, Rider opening his jaw as blue fire raced from it, watching as four soldiers disintegrated at once. The less Nazis in the world the better.

The EMP glowed blue as the fight ended, a powerful pulse knocking Lincoln to his knees as the trio approached.

"I'm out. Daisy, Ghost, do it!" Lincoln ordered, glaring heatedly at the infernal machine. Daisy gritted her teeth, tethering the atoms around the thing together as it began bending inward, crushing all the wiring and machinery as power flickered in and out of the pier, lights flashing on and off in the city as the waves grew weaker, enough for Lincoln to begin overloading it as Daisy crushed the giant metal box into a ball, snapping the signal entirely, allowing Lincoln and Rider to annihilate it utterly.

Rider roared in contempt as Lincoln and he fried the thing to pieces, and letting out a burst of pure purple fire, it turned into a melted heap of slag.

* * *

The lights flickered back on at the hotel, Coulson reaching for his earpiece. "May?" He called.

"Daisy, Lincoln and the Ghost Rider shut down the EMP. How goes things on your end?" May questioned. Coulson grinned at the snarling Watchdog, blood dripping from the now toothless mouth. "Oh, we're great. Do I have to debrief with Mace?" Coulson practically whined.

"As much as we don't like him, we must."

* * *

"What the hell was that, Phil?" Mace yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "You threw an unauthorised op including that daughter of yours being insubordinate and running off with that demon thing and leaving a trail, a literal trail of bodies, while you lot invade a private property endangering civilians!"

"Shut the hell up Mace! This is no different from any other mission SHIELD has authorised in the last fifty years, not that you'd know because you lied about Vienna didn't you? You're not even part of SHIELD, hell knows why I picked you, but now I can't take it back! This system was meant to rip us apart, but we're stronger. If it's what it takes, me and my team are leaving. We'll do this on our own if that's what it takes." Coulson threatened lowly, Mace had no right to discriminate against Daisy like that. He should know by now that age doesn't equal experience. And the fact that just because his daughter was young allowed him to be condescending made Coulson second guess his decision.

As Coulson left, Mace huffed, when another person entered through the window. "Now that wasn't very co-operative of him was it?" The warped voice leered, the silvery metal skin rippling as he fixed his tie.

Mace sighed. "Dr Hall. What do I owe the pleasure?"


	9. Time Ticks Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Hall is back, Mace and he move in the shadows. Now that the Eastern Seaboard is back up, the team regroups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest here. I am still confused as to how this is going and I'm losing patience in it. I'm frustrated that nothing was done with Hall, and I'm going to have the Skye at SHIELD Academy story up and running in a day or so.

"So, mind telling me what exactly you were thinking when you, Campbell and Reyes decided to tear up an entire pier, Agent Coulson?" Mace growled at Daisy, who scoffed, stepping away from his anger. "I channeled my anger. These monsters have killed more people and threatened more people of baseline origin than Inhumans, and all for a racist need to kill us off! It's the T4 program again, remember that Mace? The Nazis? Hydra? Mom and I have seen our fair share of prejudice you know. The pilot of the helicopter that went down on 34th, you know she had twin girls right? They're only 5, and those bastards killed her because Inhumans are different. I will not answer to you if I don't have to Mace. We're on clean-up duty as it is." Daisy argued, walking away heatedly.

Lincoln stood his ground. "This isn't SHIELD. This isn't what it stands for. I hope you're happy. Coward." He spat, turning to walk away.

**'I DON'T LIKE HIM.'** Ghost snarled as Robbie overlooked Mace, his arms crossed around his chest. "Ghost can sense something bad about you. I can see it on you. You're dirty, a crook. I'm going with them." He shrugged, walking out placidly. Without the smartest tech team at his disposal, this SHIELD was nothing.   
  


He joined Daisy and Lincoln out in the corridor as they turned to face him. "Thought you would've stayed in there with _him._ " Daisy spat disgustedly, Robbie making a sound of horror as he shivered. "God no! Ghost senses something off about him, parasite that he is.

 **"PARASITE?!"** Ghost yelped, Robbie chuckling amused. "It's a term of endearment buddy, remember that Eddie Brock guy? Venom? I'm stealing that from them." Lincoln stopped in his track, chuckling in awe. "Wait, what? You've had contact with Venom? That's awesome!" He crowed, Daisy rolling her eyes as Robbie turned to her in confusion. "He has a massive fancrush on both Brock and Venom. Now Brock's not that cute, and he's taken, but Venom, now that's something I'd do. Y'know, if it's legal. I think it is." Daisy commented, Robbie staring horrified.

"Monsterfuckers, the both of you." He gagged jokingly as Lincoln zapped him harmlessly.

* * *

"We're getting out of here." May stated matter-of-factly, Coulson sighing as he looked about. Tandy and Tyrone gathered up the rest of the tools they were taking. 

"It seems that way. Call the rest of the team, we're leaving." Coulson ordered as Daisy, Lincoln and Robbie rounded the corner. "Ah, perfect! Daisy, can you send a vibration message to Yo-Yo wherever she is and tell her to get down here? We're calling the others too." He asked.

Daisy frowned. "What, no hello?" A look from her mother had her placing a hand on the wall. " _Alrighty then!_ What's going on that's so important?" She questioned seriously, seeing the looks on the group's faces. Lincoln seemed grave, understanding the situation. "Is it time for Protocol Ghost?" He questioned Coulson, who nodded forlornly. Daisy turned to Lincoln in surprise.

"Protocol Ghost? How do you know about that?" She questioned seriously, turning to her father, who put up his hands sheepishly. "He was in the room with me when I was going through the data Fury sent me. The Sokovia Accords are about to come into play, so we're getting out of here to the Avengers Compound." He explained solemn.

Protocol Ghost was among the exfiltration protocols for if SHIELD ever re-collapsed, so to use these was serious. "It really shouldn't be that serious, right? I mean, the dude who's your boss is hiding something, sure, but it can't be that bad, right?" Robbie questioned as Mack and Elena wandered in, Elena's hair frazzled. Daisy noticed their clothes ruffled, flushing red as she elbowed Lincoln, who gave Mack a thumbs up. "Good going MC Mackhammer!" He joked as Mack rolled his eyes. "What me and Elena do is none of your concern, Sparky." He commented, though a little hot under the collar.

"What's going on sir? You don't usually call..." Jemma noticed the equipment bags being packed as she held Aida's hand, Fitz carrying a huge bag full of something. "We're evacuating Simmons. Fitz, do you have AIDA's new body?" Coulson questioned. Fitz confirmed it quickly holding the bag up. "Right here. To the Zephyr?" He questioned.

Coulson smirked smugly as he threw a glance to May, whom rolled her eyes. "To something better. Follow us." She ordered.   
  


* * *

Daisy couldn't believe it, her mouth split open in a grin as she cried tears of joy. Looking over, she noticed Fitz and Jemma with the same expressions of happiness. It was here! There it stood, its sleek outlook glinting in the hangar light, the windows fixed and shiny with the cockpit looking invited as ever.

"Lincoln, Robbie, Tandy, Tyrone... welcome to the Bus." Daisy murmured in anticipation, her body jittering as they hurried in. 

"The...Bus? This isn't a bus at all? Why are you all crying?" Tandy stated in confusion as she looked into the frankly giant jet. It was roomy, yet comforting. "This-this was our main base for a year. The best year of our lives actually. It's home." Daisy explained. "Back when I was Skye..." She winced at the reminder of Jiaying kidnapping her.   
  


Lincoln grinned. "It certainly means everything to you then. Show me around?" He requested politely. Daisy giggled, taking his hand as she led him inside. Fitz and Simmons rushed into the Lab, to the holo-table as thry activated it, dragging Aida with them. "Home. That sounds nice." Coulson commented as he turned to May. "Want a co-pilot?" He asked as Robbie parked his car in thr bay. She turned to him. "I'll teach you to fly, how about that?" She asked, Coulson getting that glowing look in his eye again.

"I thought you liked the solitude." He joined her anyway.

* * *

Daisy looked through the footage from the Playground, hoping the Koenigs made it out okay after she messaged them the alert. She choked suddenly, jumping back. It was lucky Lincoln caught her, her eyes blurring st the sight of her old teacher. "Professor..." She croaked.

No. He was supposed to be locked away. Had they forgotten about him? She thought he was dead! He'd hate them. What happened to him. His skin had gone all silvery and swirly. Tandy and Ty gaped. "You recognise this weirdo?" Tyrone questioned, glancing at the mad looking eyes and shattered glasses of the balded man, wincing. Daisy hugged into Lincoln, feeling his soulmark buzz against hers. "He-he was our Academy Professor. We-we thought he was dead, after the Malta incident."

She tapped the speaker icon as they flew through the air over the Atlantic. "Guys, everyone get in here. You need to look at this." She called.

* * *

"Oh, Professor!" Jemma cried out sadly, hands cupping her mouth. Aida frowned, her mother was upset. What was the protocol for these situations? Her emotion levels were rising rapidly, as was her father and aunt's.   
Stepping forward, she hugged her mother tightly. "This is the protocol for comforting people in distress, right Mother? I understand this man means a lot to you." She questioned as she looked to her father.

Fitz swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um, Aida, he-he was like the father I never had. I guess he would've been proud of you if we'd found him." He finished lamely. AIDA calculated that. "In terms of genealogy, he would be my... grandfather?" Aida guessed. Fitz coughed suddenly, ears burning. "Not-not exactly Aida-look, it's complicated, okay. Just, he was close to us." He explained.

"What does he want with Mace of all people? And what the hell happened to the Darkhold? Do they have it?" Coulson questioned.

"Oh crap!" Jemma checked the bags quickly, rifling through them in a panic before looking up. "It's not here. I think- I think we forgot it."

* * *

The ghosts looked over the book, which pulsed orange softly. "Idiots. They forgot about the most powerful thing in their arsenal. We must keep it away from Lucy." One stated sternly.

"Too late." Lucy snarled, cackling madly as she flew at the other ghosts.


End file.
